


You've been crying out forever

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Child Abuse, Claustrophobia, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mary and Richard suck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triggers, Warning for potential triggers guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: There was a time in Tony's life were all he cared about was drugs and alcohol, that all changed when his girlfriend at the time announced she was pregnant. The biggest problem though was after the boy was born, she wanted to keep the boy for her and her new husband Richard, and cast him out.





	You've been crying out forever

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BITCHES, lolol if any of y'all are recurring readers you know i normally space out and then randomly span like fifty stories out which is prob whats gonna happen. its funny tho cause i keep seeing new readers like omg keep writing and I'm like heheh i was once semi famous in this fandom lol. 
> 
> ANYWAY LOVE YALL AND IM MOVING TO TEXAS MAI GAWD THATS GONNA BE A TRIP. ALSO LOOK OUT FOR WOLFYPUPPYPILES CAUSE WE HAVE A DISNEY FIC COMING

Birthday cards were strewn amongst the business man’s desk. Each card addressed to the son who was destined to never get them. They’d all been sent back, cash absent and his business cards torn in an act of aggression.

He knew it wasn’t Peter doing that, Tony was sure his son wasn’t even the one opening them. The poor kid for fourteen years had never received a birthday card from his father. Tony’s hatred for Mary and Richard only grew, especially as they pressed with the court that he was unfit to even see his son.

Tony knew when he and Mary met, he was not the man he was today. But she was no better than before, when they were younger not only was she cheating on him with Richard, she was also just as invested with drugs and alcohol as he. 

When she announced she was pregnant, he’d been rightly horrified at the prospect of being a father although a stronger urge took over immediately. Sure he had a billion dollar company already, and was a certified genius. But he wasn’t healthy, nor was he a good person and that needed to change immediately if he was going to be a father.

Giving the kid up for adoption wasn’t in the question, not when Tony realized he wouldn’t be baring the Stark name alone. Mary had agreed not to get an abortion, it was against her beliefs which Tony found to be a laughable, but she obviously was not thrilled in the fact she’d be having a kid and how she’d explain that to Richard. Although she was pleased at the thought of time off of work.

Tony had even assured he’d take sole custody of the child, even encouraging he’d leave Richard and her a nice home. He just wanted his son, and for her to stop with the alcohol and drugs.  The Stark genes promised intelligence, and he didn’t want her habits affecting the child’s way of life. And even if the baby didn’t share his intelligence, Tony couldn’t fathom the thought of his offspring being so cruelly affected by their bad habits.

Mary reluctantly agreed, and that was that until god knows what happened. Tony didn’t know if it was Richard, or Mary’s withdrawals affected her so cruelly she decided to take it out on him by keeping the boy and deciding to claim _he_ was the bad influence.

Tony found out later in court that in keeping the boy she’d be paid by the government, and Tony fought the urge to shout to the judge if she wanted money he could pay her. But Tony didn’t want to buy his son. The baby wasn’t some dog he was adopting, that was his son and he was safest with him. Tony was sure.

But he’d lost, and Mary took custody. You’d have thoughts his lawyers would have helped, but the judge didn’t agree and here he was a nearly a decade and a half later with birthday cards in hand on his son’s birthday.

“Happy Birthday Pete,” he murmured, packing up all the cards that’d been returned and sliding them into the bottom drawer of his desk. 

\---

Except it wasn’t happy, not at all.

The now fourteen year old screamed muffedly through his gag. Tears slipping down his face as Richard dragged him back to the closet. Shutting him in the dark, bound and bruised. Richard always took birthday punches too seriously.

The tight space was seemingly home to the teen, a horrible confining home that only worsened his claustrophobia. Not to mention the odd angles of boxes and shoes on the floor dug into the teen as his stomach ached in hunger. Mary not in the mood to make dinner, at least not for him.

Resigning himself to the tradition it seemed, once his panic and hunger was seconds away from pulling him into the land of unconsciousness. The teen murmured softly through the makeshift gag, face scrunching in pain at the movements of his lips but the words were still softly said through the cloth. 

“Happy birthday to me,”

\---

Peter liked to think his school life was much better than his home life, sure he still got punched and kicked. Shoved into places that made his chest crawl, lockers didn’t help his claustrophobia either but Flash or his goons didn’t seem to mind.

His main problem with school wasn’t his bullies, or classwork, or even loud teachers that reminded him too much of his guardians. It was who picked him up at the end of the day, Skip Westcott, one of Richard’s best friends.

The man picked him up everyday, and sadly what happened in the car didn’t stay in the car. Richard had no problem with letting his friend do what he wanted with him in his home as well, his only objection being he had to wear protection because Mary and him did not want to pay any potential hospital bills.

A small mercy the teen assumed, always fighting back tears when he thought about it. Luckily his school supplied an anonymous health check, no parents, no punishment, just safe check ups with no questions asked.  Peter checked in with them often enough, always pleased he wasn’t tainted but he knew Skip well enough to know he probably wasn’t sleeping with anyone else. Why would he when he had him nearly everyday?

The last bell rang and the teen’s chest swirled horribly, everything in him begging him to just run the opposite direction and stop heading towards the run down car. If Peter wasn’t so terrified of the consequences of running, he’d run as far as his legs would take him, even though Peter was sure with his malnourishment wouldn’t get him very far.

“Hey cutie,” the man purred as the teen got in, Peter plastering a weak smile on his face knowing he had too or else Skip wouldn’t be pleased.

“Hey,” the man’s hand let go of the wheel, the other driving them away while he began to massage the boy’s thigh. Resigning himself to his fate, the teen let his head rest against the window, tears slipping down his cheeks.

\---

Finding the boy in the school system was easy, Peter Parker, the name made the man cringe. He knew the boy’s birth certificate rightly said Stark but apparently they allowed her to admit him under her husbands name.  There wasn’t much in the boy’s file, no phone number or email for himself that wasn’t just for school computers. The teenanger was practically nonexistant, off the grid, a nobody.

“Why don’t you offer him an internship?” Called over his shoulder, frightening the inventor. Pepper smiled down at him, rubbing his tense shoulders and continuing, “You can use that as an excuse to talk to him, let him know who you are to him. I don’t think he knows, why would they try so hard to keep you out if Peter knew and wanted to see you?”

Tony nodded at that, his brain oozing at the idea. Heart beating wildly, as he mulled it over.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Was whispered quietly, the man’s eyes teary as he turned his chair to look at her. She ran her manicured fingers through his hair, hugging him to her chest and cooing to him as tears fell.

“I’m sure he will. If you found out that you had a long lost father, wouldn’t you want to meet him? And see his grades right here, his accomplishments, right there is his science fair project Tony, taken right from your own ideas, he’s working off of you. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you, to know you’re related,”

Tony lifted his head, looking at the project her nail was pointing to. A tearful smile lighting his face, “Okay, I’ll meet him for an internship,” Pepper could see the man meant more than that and smiled. Pressing a kiss to his hair before pulling him up from his seat.

“Let’s get something to eat, big day tomorrow then?”

“Big day tomorrow,”

\---

The teen’s nostrils flared worriedly as his teacher sent him out of class, the others all making sounds of shock and booing him as if he were in trouble. Lip wobbling and hands shaking Peter held the pass in a tight grip that left his knuckles white. 

It told him to go to one of the art rooms, the boy a little confused because he was sure it was that teacher’s prep period meaning no one would be inside. Maybe he was about to go through the same treatment he normally did with Skip, his trauma filled mind supplied darkly.

Hugging his backpack’s straps the boy entered the room, jaw dropping as low and behold his idle was standing there. The man turned from the window and seemingly took him in, a smile on his face that erased any sense of worry in his gut.

He returned a smile easily without him even noticing, “You’re Tony Stark,” the teen stated breathlessly. The man nodded, taking off his glasses, still not saying a word and Peter couldn’t help but notice the man was close to tears.

This was explained a second later when the billionaire pulled out a handful of what seemed to be birthday cards. Peter took the cards tentatively, taking in each one with wide eyes, the dates bringing tears to his own eyes. Reading all fourteen of them, the boy’s let out a sob at every ‘Love Dad.’

Peter knew Richard wasn’t his father, had heard the arguments with him screaming he’s not even his son through the closets thin door. He’d also heard apparently his father was well off, but...a billionaire? Tony Stark?

_ He was Tony Stark’s son?  _

“I always hoped you got them, but you never did. I’m sorry,” the man apologized, and Peter sobbed knowing it wasn’t the man’s fault. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I know this is a lot and I-” the teen was in his arms in seconds, sobbing into his chest and clinging as if the world was ending. The inventor held back just as tightly, tears leaking into the boy’s hair as he rocked them back and forth.  Peter had never been hugged before, but he was sure his father gave the best hugs. Just being there tucked beneath his chin was so much better than the crowded closet he was constantly locked in or the filthy sweaty hold of Skip. 

This here was home, Peter’s brain urged. Heart hammering against the older man’s as they simply cried together. Kisses being pressed not only to his hairline but to his cheeks and then his temples.

“God I’ve wanted to meet you for so long,” the man murmured into soft curls reeking of cheap shampoo. His breath hitched as the boy snuggled into his neck, the action so small, so vulnerable Tony couldn’t help but pull him impossibly closer. Letting go immediately when he was met with a wince. He could see the ashamed and frightened look on the boy’s face, and a feeling of dread overwhelmed him. 

“I’m sorry,” the teen apologized, hugging to himself with more tears falling down his pale sunken in cheeks. The more Tony took in the child he realized he did not look well, his clothes were too big, obviously hiding a small frame. His nails chewed on and scraped up meaning malnourishment, while the small amounts of skin Tony could catch were discolored.

“Do they hurt you?” the question was filled with tempered anger, obviously not towards the boy, Peter could tell. The teen tucked his chin against his chest at the question, not knowing how to face the man in front of him. It only got worse as the last bell rang, and Peter knew he’d have to go and leave the safety of his _real father_ and face Skip.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” the boy apologized, unable to look up at the man as he wiped his eyes, not expecting to be pulled into another hug.

“Who’s picking you up?” 

“Skip W-” Tony heart lurched at the name, he knew who Skip was. Knew what he’d been known from when they were younger. It was the same damn judge Osborne that let him off the hook for his predation that denied him of meeting his son.

Lifting his head, the boy could already see by the fire in the man’s eyes, realizing that Tony knew. He knew exactly what Skip did to him, what he endured and for once he didn't feel embarrassed to let someone in on the horrors of his world.

His father cupped his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away tears. Sure in the past Tony had been an heir with surprisingly little power, but today he was _the Tony Stark_ , genius, billionaire, philanthropist.  He had a lot of power now, and he was going to use it.

“Come home with me,” Tony urged, Peter sniffling and nodding. So afraid of the consequences, but Peter was certain he was safe with his dad...he still couldn’t believe the man was his father but he was too happy to object.

The two waited until they weren’t red faced with tears, and Peter shuddered as the white torn down car came into view. Skip angrily leaning against it. The boy’s eyes widened as the man beside him stood tall, glasses perched on his face making him look invincible. 

The man’s arm gently guided him so he was a step behind, and Peter could cry at the act of protection but he felt locked inside his head as he saw Skip startle at the sight of them. Peter had never once imagined he’d ever see the man look so scared, and absolutely revelled in it.

The torn down Honda the man was leaning against was laughable when Peter spotted the Audi Tony was leading them too. Tony opened the door, and Peter didn’t hesitate to hop in, noticing Tony’s gaze never left the other man.

The minute the door shut it was quiet, the lack of noise leading Peter to wring his hands together, nails digging into his palms enough to leave little crescent marks. The other door opened, Tony slipping in and giving a soft smile in turn. Buckling the teen in when he noticed the boy was a little preoccupied with his thoughts.

Tony waited until the white Honda drove off before instructing the AI Friday to get him in contact with the chief of police, and Pepper. 

“You have an AI?” the teen questioned softly, looking amazed in a shy reserved way.

“I’ll make you one too,” Tony smirked, ecstatic that his son was there right in front of him. It didn’t mean he forgot the teen beside him was bruised and what he could only assume was psychologically shaken. But they'd get to that soon enough once Tony was sure he was truly safe.

“Hello?” A voice chimed in, FRIDAY displaying she’d started a call with Chief Steve Rogers.

“Hey Steve, I need you to put out an APB on a Skip Wescott, and both Mary and Richard Parker,” Tony caught the boy’s shaking hand and gently offered his own. The teen accepting it eagerly, holding them against his chest in a hug.

The philanthropist could see as clear as day the relief on the boy’s face, and hear the typing away from the other side of the phone.

“Can you tell me what they’ve done?” the blond man asked softly, knowing the last names very well. Steve had been the one to not only arrest Tony in the past but he’d also booked both the Parker’s and Westcott in the past.

“Child abuse, and you know what Skip did,” Tony replied, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s fingers as the teen hugged his arm just a little tighter at the mention of the monsters name.

“I’m assuming you have Peter with you?” 

“Yeah, I have him,” Tony admitted, still sounding surprised at the development. 

“Congrats,” came sincerely, “I’ll fill out a temporary custody sheet for you, let me know when you and Pepper set up a court hearing. But Peter will have to testify, I can ask Judge Danvers if it can be written so it’s not too much for him. But Tony, I know you’re a changed man, and I will gladly speak for you, but one of Osbornes’ friends in child protective services will be on your case every step of the way,”

“Who?”

“Ava Starr,”

Tony parked the car, "Okay, thank you Steve, talk to you soon," Tony concluded with a sigh , unbuckling both him and boy since Peter was busy looking up at the building in awe.

“Hey Pete, I need you to let go so we can go inside,” Tony smiled, eyes soft as he looked at the boy still clutching to his arm. The boy let go immediately, his face flushed so much so Tony was thankful to see a more natural color on the boy's skin. 

Tony led the teen inside, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey all waiting as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. Tony tucking the boy under his arm when the teen startled at all the attention. Explaining softly, “This is my CEO Pepper, Rhodey my best friend, and Happy my head of security,” 

Peter waved then and pushed himself a little more firmly to the inventors side still obviously afraid, only for Pepper to soothe him by coming forwards and running a comforting hand through his hair. 

“I have most of paperwork set up, Steve faxed over the temporary custody sheets but he’ll be coming over soon with more paperwork,” she told the man, before looking back to Peter, “Why don’t we get some food in you for now?”

“Okay,” the teen agreed, hesitantly taking the arm she offered him as she settled it around his shoulder, heels clacking as they walked off with one last glance at the inventor.

Tony let her lead the boy to the kitchen, his friends looking to him with smiles yet they were worried. Tony was too. He may finally have his son, but the trauma and battle they had next would be hell.

\---

Steve had been in the courtroom with Judge Carol hundreds of times, and as she flipped through the boy’s files he’d never seen her so pissed. The file contained everything the boy had experienced, all written by hand and stained with tears, while including the most recent photos of the boy's bruises and the sharp lines his collarbones and ribs.

Reading that file was hard even for him, and he’d seen more than a few bad cases. But watching his friends child suffer hurt. He didn’t want to imagine the teen locked or tied up in a closet. Or held still while sleeping pills and cough medicine were poured down his throat, a rough hand massaging his neck until he swallowed. He didn’t want to think about how the poor kid was molested nearly everyday. 

Steve could barely fathom the truth in those words, but his friend who was sitting beside the teen and holding him close as the two Parkers and Skip looked over at him venomously, would never be able to forgive himself for the acts on those many, many pages.

It was clear that they were not only going to win the case, but the Parker’s and Skip would spend the rest of their lives behind bars. They only made it worse for themselves when the defendant tried to blame Peter not only for the molestation but for not being grateful for the sacrifices the family made for him.

Carol was quick to send the man away in contempt of court, ultimately deciding to give the father full custody under the instruction that for the first six months CPS was allowed random and scheduled visits and Peter had to see a therapist.

\---

Pepper let Ava in the condo, explaining Peter had just got out of a session with Doctor Wilson meaning Peter was now taking a nap. Each session drained the boy, making him tired and hungry. 

Ava nodded at that, taking in the living space, pleased at the childproofing. Normally that wasn’t needed for older kids, but Peter’s circumstances meant they had to be extra careful and Tony wasn’t taking any chances knowing Ava might mark him down for anything.

Tony looked up from his tablet when the two woman entered the room, Ava eyeing him and the teen curled up against his side. Coddled in a blanket, breathing softly against the older man’s shoulder.  Two empty plates were on the table in front of them, crumbs and the leafy ends of the strawberries the only thing left. Ava didn’t have a good view of Tony character, never did. But as she looked over at the slumbering teen, her heart lurched for him.

Ava left soon after, Pepper and Tony exchanging a loving look.

“How is he?” she whispered, taking a seat on the other side of him so she didn’t encroach on the boys space.

“Tired, he didn’t say anything when he got out. Wouldn’t let me go either,” Tony sighed, leaning his head against the boy’s but not without pressing a kiss to the crown of the boy’s head.

“It’s surprising how optimistic and cuddly he is after everything he’s been through,” Pepper couldn’t help but point out. Tony nodded, still perplexed at that himself. Running his hands through the teen’s soft curls, the inventor let himself relax. Setting down his tablet before moving to straighten himself out on the sofa and stretch Peter out against his side.

Pepper giggled at that, eyes teary. “I’m so happy you have him,”

“So am I,” Tony hummed, feeling the quiet before the storm. Nightmares were consistent for the small boy, and there were times that Peter couldn’t even sleep in his bed because it was too soft because the boy had never had a real bed before.

There was a lot of recovery to be done, and of course the boy would keep his experiences with him forever. But he was here now, and Tony was going to make sure his son got a hug from him every single day, and no one would ever lay a harmful finger on him again. 


End file.
